Lost and Bound for Trouble
by Valier
Summary: Hey! I'm Rebecka, a Pokemon trainer, who's not exactly great with directions... Unfortunately, James isn't great with them either. Why did I have to get lost with him? Oh well... that's me, I suppose. Lost and Bound for Trouble... JamesxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first multi-chapter story! *Bows for cheering audience* I know! I'm _so_ amazing, aren't I! I started writing this story 'cause James is the best character (^_^) and needs more romance stories than just him and Jessie. Seriously, scour the internet, you have more of a chance of finding a Gary Oak/Ash's Pikachu story than a James/anyone other than Jessie story**. **So, hopefully you'll like my OC and lemme know if she's a total Mary Sue, 'kay?. **

**Disclaimer:The day I own Pokemon, I'll let you guys know. Until then, I'll live with owning my OC, Rebecka.**

* * *

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust attack!"

"Pidgeooo!"

"Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Eeeeee!"

"Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!"

"Teddi! Teddiursa!"

The three Pokemon set to work using their attacks on various inanimate objects like trees, rocks, even little shrubs, while their proud trainer watched them. Rebecka stood and watched as Pidgeotto almost uprooted a tree and Teddiursa made quick work of a nearby bush, but gave an exasperated sigh as she watched Espeon scrunching it's eyes desperately, trying to complete the commanded move. It's eyes were fixed on the small rock in front of it, and it called out angrily as the rock didn't move like he had hoped.

"EEEEE!"

"Espeon! Calm down! It's okay, you can try again later!"Rebecka called, running to Espeon to stop him doing anything drastic "Just calm down..."

"Eeee!"he flicked his head away as her hand reached to pet it, and started to concentrate on the rock once again. Rebecka sighed. This was the third week running Espeon had been _trying_ to perfect Psybeam, without success. She knelt next to him as he glared almost devilishly at the stone, before falling over like statue.

"...You're a really silly thing sometimes, y'know that?"she said blankly, picking him up and walking to where Pidgeotto and Teddiursa were waiting. She smiled and tried to ignore the fainted Espeon she was carrying while praising her other Pokemon and figuring out where she should go next. She looked at the map in front of her and put her chin in her hands. She was _hopelessly_ lost, and she hadn't seen a single person for a week whom she could ask for directions. She was only trying to get to Fuchsia City and since _when_ was Route 15 half forest?

"Pidgeooo!"Pidgeotto cooed, settling down next to her, staring at the map like she was. She smiled and petted his head and noticed Teddiursa ripping up a tree to get some of the sap. She sweatdropped when she saw who the tree belonged too.

"RUN FOR IT!"she screamed, grabbing her bag and legging it down a path, away from the enraged Beedrill. Teddiursa ran behind her and Pidgeotto flew above her. Espeon was still fainted and she clutched him to her side as she ran, his limbs and head bobbing up and down. She made a sharp left turn in a bid to escape the Beedrill, but instead ran head first into a big oak tree.

"Ahhh... Bloody tree... Dammit..."she cussed and inhaled sharply as she touched her head, pain seeping throughout it.

"Teddi!"came the concerned voice of Teddiursa. The bump had woken Espeon up abruptly and Rebecka's three Pokemon now stood around her, voicing their concern in Poke-speak.

"I-I'm okay... Seriously, I am."she told them. They didn't look like they were buying it, but had no time to worry as a familiar buzzing sound appeared behind them. Rebecka turned around, a little to quickly, becoming faint and dizzy.

"Today is just... _not my day_..."she sighed "I mean, running into a _tree_ and then being attacked by _Beedrill_? Even for _me_ that's unlucky..."

The Beedrill all began buzzing louder, and Rebecka hugged her Pokemon tight, bracing them for a rough ordeal. Surprisingly though, it never came.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on those Beedrill!"

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

Rebecka watched in awe as the Beedrill were electrocuted by this strangers Pikachu, and flew off, all not in the mood to be shocked again.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Pi-ka-chu?"

Rebecka never got a good look at the person helping her, she knew only that he was a young boy. The stress, relief and overwhelming _pain_ she was in made the earth tip over and her vision cloud as she slumped over and blacked out...

* * *

**So, how was that? _I know_ James wasn't in that chapter, but he'll be in the next one, promise! I also know it's very short, but I just wanted to start the story off. Oh, and you'll _never_ guess who saved Rebecka(!) Seriously, you won't(!) R/R and tell your friends! Until the next chapter then!**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of this story! It's definitely a _lot_ longer, and if there are any mistakes, please let me know! I've worked on this chapter for about 6 hours (seriously) 'cause I couldn't decide how I was going to write my ideas. My little brother was also annoying me to hell, so I made loads of hopefully corrected spelling and grammar mistakes. Last of all, I'd like to thank **_sunshinedasies**,**__ amaya-tama_** and **_dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE _**for the great reviews! *Hands out cookies* Consider this fanservice )**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own Pokemon, so I have nothing to tell you about. Apart from owning Rebecka**

* * *

Rebecka slowly opened her eyes as the smell of delectable cooking met her nose. She mumbled and tried to stand up, but was weighed down by two little creatures on her shoulders.

"Pikapi!"

"Pidgeooo!"

She opened her eyes fully to see her Pidgeotto on her right shoulder and a Pikachu on her left.

"Pidgeotto... and... Pikachu?"she questioned.

"Alright, she's awake! Brock, Misty, come over here!"

Rebecka looked sharply up to be greeted by three strangers and a splitting headache.

"I don't think you should do that again. Here, this will help with the pain."

An ice-pack found it's way to the sore spot on her head and she got a good look at the people helping her. There were two boys, one with manic black hair and a cap who looked about 10, possibly a rookie trainer, and the other was about 15, with what seemed to be permanently closed eyes and quite dark skin. Behind them was a girl with carrot-coloured hair, holding what she knew to be a Togepi.

"There, does that feel better?"asked the older boy. Rebecka nodded and took over holding the ice-pack. He helped her to her feet and the younger boy stepped forward, the Pikachu jumping on his shoulder and her Pidgeotto perching on his head.

"Pidgeotto! Get off his head, that's rude!"she commanded and the boy chuckled.

"No, it's okay! I have my own Pidgeotto, I'm used to it! I'm Ash by the way."he said, smiling slightly.

"I'm Rebecka, spelt the Swedish way. R-E-B-E-C-K-A."she replied.

"Oh, so that is your name? Rebecka... it's the name of an angel, and you _are_ an angel. You looked beautiful sleeping, but now you are awake, you're even more beautiful. How about I give you a kiss to make sure you're not Sleeping Beau- Owww! Argh! Misty, not the ear!"

Rebecka sweatdropped as the older boy was dragged off by the girl, who had a firm pinch on his ear. Ash laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck before saying,

"That's Misty and Brock. Brock's a real flirt, but I don't think he'll try to get you again."

Just then, Misty came up to Rebecka and stood face-to-face with her. It was more face-to-chin though, as she was a bit taller than Misty, who was about 11 at her guess.

"If Brock tries to flirt with you again, tell me. You _are_ pretty, and he'll try to take advantage of you if you're hurt."

Rebecka had never been told she was pretty before, and looking over Misty's shoulder to see an embarrassed Brock, she nodded and said,

"I'll be sure to let you know."

"Hey Rebecka, would ya mind tellin' us how you got in trouble with those Beedrill?"

The memories of how she ended up there came flooding back. Teddiursa terrorising the tree, the furious Beedrill and the Thunderbolt that saved them.

"Yeah, sure."

They all sat down and she explained about how Teddiursa loved the sap from trees, and always managed to make _something_ angry to get it and how he had ruined the Beedrill's tree. Ash laughed and said he had been chased by Beedrill on numerous occasions before, always escaping thanks to a bit of luck and/or Pikachu.

"Okay you guys, the food's ready!"Brock called. All the time he had sat by the pan, making the soup that woke her up. Now, it smelt good enough to be gourmet. She stood with the rest of them and walked over to get a bowl and spoon from Brock. She smiled when she saw Pikachu carrying his own little cup full of soup and desperately trying to keep baby Togepi from burning himself with it.

"PiPiPi!"he called, cautiously running after Togepi, who was toddling about with another soup cup.

"TogeTogePriii!"he trilled, spilling lots of scalding soup over the sides of the cup, narrowly missing his hands. In a whack attempt to get the cup away, Pikachu tackled him and grabbed it, leaving a confused little Togepi wondering where it's new pet had gone.

"Toge?"

Rebecka giggled and turned back to eat her soup. It was liquid heaven, and she was sure she must have died to taste food _this_ good. She blinked absently a few times before blurting out,

"Brock, this is amazing..."

He turned a deep pink and tried to be modest.

"Ohohoh... it was nothing, I make this all the time!"

Her ears perked up at the thought of Ash and Misty getting food like this everyday.

"Wow... sometimes, I can barely find decent food, never mind cook..."

She snapped herself out of the daze when she realized how much of an _idiot_ she must have sounded and continued to eat silently. When they had finished, Misty and Brock went to clean the dishes, leaving her and Ash to look after the Pokemon. Pikachu and Togepi seemed to be getting on well with Teddiursa, Pidgeotto and Espeon, who had made a full recovery from it's fainting.

"So Rebecka, why are you travelling?"Ash asked her.

"I helped Professor Elm in Johto for 3 years, so when I was 13, he said I knew loads about Pokemon and I should go and travel. I spent two years in Johto, and I decided to come to Kanto to see more.

"Are you competing in the Pokemon League?"Ash asked, what sounded like hope ringing in his husky voice. She smiled and shook her head, much to Ash's dismay.

"Oh... You'd have been a great rival. Your Pokemon look so strong..."

Rebecka wasn't an idiot and saw what he was trying to do.

"Look, if you want a battle, I'll give you one."she said. Ash's face lit up and he became quite excited at the thought of a battle.

"Alright! Let's have a battle n-"

"Ash! It's Team Rocket!"

Ash was interrupted by Misty and Brock running towards them, a giant Beedrill Mecha flying behind them.

"Ahahahaha!Prepare for trouble!"

"Mwahahahaha! Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

Rebecka stared at the Mecha as a few people became visible from the 'eyes'. Two people and a Pokemon to be more precise. She was still a distance away, but she _thought_ that the Pokemon was a Meowth... but it could talk?

"Ahaha twerp! Our new Mechanical Beedrill is our best yet! It's indestructible, and it's eco-friendly!"the woman, Jessie, laughed.

"Yeah twerp, hand over Pikachu! You'll never win!"squealed a camp voice. That must have been 'James'.

"Erm, Ash? Who are these dopes?"Rebecka asked unsurely.

"They're Team Rocket! They keep trying to steal my Pikachu, but they haven't yet, and they won't now! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

The electricity streamed from the mouses body and engulfed the Mecha, but instead of hearing the agonised screams of Team Rocket, she heard the annoying laughs.

"We're not stupid twoip! D'you tink dat after 1000 blast-orffs we don't know to make our snatchers electricity-proof?"Meowth cackled "Right! Snatcher stingers, go!"

The two stingers from the front of the Beedrill shot forward, grabbing Pikachu _and_ Espeon as well.

" Pikachu!" "Espeon!"

"PiPi-kachu!" "Eeeee!"

The TRio laughed maliciously as the Pokemon struggled in the grabbers red hands and the trainers yelled to let them go. A spurt of quick thinking from Rebecka later, and the Pokemon were free.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust to bring the tree down on the Mecha!"

" Pidgeooo!"

A few strong flaps of the wings from Pidgeotto and the tree landed on the Mecha, grounding it and the operators. The three thieves crawled out of the wrecked machine and Rebecka saw for the first time that James was kinda... handsome...

"PikaPi!" "Eeee!"

"Okay Team Rocket, you'll pay for trying to steal them!"

"Okay Espeon! Use Psybeam!"

"Eeee!"Espeon scrunched up it's eyes again and concentrated deeply, it's eyes flashing a gentle red and nothing else happening.

"Come on... You can do it..."she whispered desperately, but nothing happened. Espeon simply fell over again, still as a statue from exhaustion. Team Rocket burst out laughing and Rebecka flushed pink, especially when she heard James' deep and sexy laugh in the midst of Jessie and Meowths'.

"Hey, shut up you freaks!"she snapped.

"Yeah! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash screamed.

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

_Now_ Rebecka heard the agonised screams of Team Rocket and a big explosion behind them confirmed the Mecha had exploded, and next thing she saw of the TRio was a little star in the sky and the words "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Rebecka stared blankly at the sky and smirked slightly at the knowledge that an absolute hottie had just been 'blasted off'. Hang on... what the hell was she thinking? She mentally shook herself and turned to see Pikachu cooing on Ash's shoulder. She felt something brush against her leg and saw Espeon calling out apologetically, on the verge of collapse. She smiled and picked him up, reassuring and petting him.

"So you see them everyday?"she asked, referring to Team Rocket.

"Yeah. They just _won_'_t _give up."Misty sighed. Rebecka chuckled and looked at the sky again. They had real determination, and she _always_ looked for determination in _hot_, _camp_ men...

* * *

**So... Rebecka has a fancy eye for James, huh? Btw, like I said in the chapter, Rebecka is 15 and I'm gonna make James 18. I think he's actually about 20, but I don't want the age-gap to be more than 2-3 years or Rebecka to be an adult. James looks young anyway though, he could be 15 for all I care ^_^ Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try and update again before Christmas, but give me about 2 days to a week for me to write my chapters up, 'kay?**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**P.S. Merry Christmas if I don't update again until after the 25th December!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! I hope you guys had a good Christmas, 'cause I sure did! I thank my reviewers, and I'm glad you like the cookies and James being 18. I wasn't sure how people would react to it, as I've seen many arguments on the internet where people think he's in his mid-twenties. If I'm honest, he doesn't look _that_ old. Anyway, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bastion-Hello there! This is Bastion Misawa here to tell you that MewMewRadish doesn't own Pokemon, just her OC. She doesn't own me either.**

**MewMewRadish-... Why are _you_ here telling people about Pokemon? You belong to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!**

**Bastion-*shrugs*Well it's not like I'm busy or anything. I appear once every five episodes or something.**

**MewMewRadish-... Good point... *slings arm around Bastion* I'll have to get you more screentime somehow. While I do that, you enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

"Brock, can I take this _off_ now?"Rebecka winged.

"No, we don't want your head to bleed again."came the simple reply. She scowled and mumbled, "Yeah, it bled once for 2 minutes..."

A thin tape of bandages were encircled around her head, making sure that no more blood would escape her head, and quite frankly, she felt like a complete _moron_. Still, at least she wasn't surrounded by thousands of people, only Ash, Misty and Brock. At least until they got to Fuchsia City that was. Ash had started giving a speech about how he would trash the Gym Leader, and that had led to Rebecka asking if she could stay with them until they got out of the forest. Being the kind people they were, they allowed her to tag along, and now she wished she was still by herself.

"That Gym Leader's gonna be sorry if he tells me I can't beat him! I'll march in there and walk straight back out with a Soul Badge!"Ash proclaimed, Pikachu sweatdropping from his shoulder.

"Yeah, Ash, that would be called stealing, now would you please shut up? My head is _killing_ me."Rebecka snapped. Her head had been _so_ messed up since she hit it. I mean, if she was in her right mind, she wouldn't have thought James gorgeous and herself in love. Fair enough, he _was_ good looking, but that was about it.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP? Seriously, as if my head didn't ache enough and now I have to listen to _you two_?"Rebecka screamed, stamping her foot furiously with a vein popping on her head. Team Rocket looked slightly flabbergasted, before raising their eyebrows and placing their fists/hands on their hips.

"We're not that pleased to see you either, but there's no need to yell."Jessie remarked flatly, Rebecka falling over anime-style.

"Yeah, plus you're more angry than Jessie, and that should be impossible since you're hair is silver, not red."James said factually. No sooner had he said that, than he was face to face with an infuriated Rebecka, who was grabbing his uniform jacket and bending over him.

"YOU SAYING THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HAVING SHORT SILVER HAIR?she roared, making him squeal girlishly and cower beneath her. Jessie made a mental note to kick him later for that comment. The rest of them sweatdropped at the scene acted out before them and stayed where they were. None of them actually knew what to do, help James or calm Rebecka down. Same thing though, really.

"Pi-kachu..."he sighed, his ears drooping down. Suddenly, a low rumble came from the trees. Everyone stopped and looked as trees fell, the rumble getting closer. Rebecka was still leaning over James, and the loss of struggle caused both to fall to the ground, with Rebecka landing on top of the Team Rocket member. Both blushed and she got ready to hit him when the rumble changed...

"Guys, I think that's..."Ash began, but Rebecka finished,

"...buzzing..."She sprang off James and got ready to run, should her prediction come true. Sure enough, an enormous swarm of Beedrill emerged from the fallen trees, their red eyes glowing a more deadly, almost bloody red.

"Ash, they're staring at me and you..."Rebecka whimpered, following the gaze of the Beedrill not glaring at her.

"W-Why? What did we do?"Ash asked, fear apparent in his voice.

"I-I think 'cause Teddiursa disturbed their tree, then Pikachu shocked them..."Rebecka stuttered, backing away slowly "They must be _so_ pissed if they brought their friends with them..."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"James sobbed, running behind Rebecka and using her like a shield. She was terrified, but his behaviour brought her back to earth immediately.

"Gee, fearless this one."she said sarcastically "Seriously, I thought men were supposed to protect the girl, not the other way 'round!"she snapped, turning to face him and glaring daggers into his scared emerald eyes.

"Oh, please, you're more of a man than he'll ever be!"Jessie called in the midst of the chaos.

"AAAAH! Youse need to worry more about those Beedrill than how much of a man Jimmy is!"Meowth screamed before dodging a charging Beedrill.

"Everybody run!"Ash panicked as the Beedrill let hell lose. They rammed them, fired attacks at them, even picked them up and dropped them into trees or on top of someone else. Rebecka heard James scream like an effeminate sissy as a Beedrill pricked his backside with it's stinger, and before anyone could see where they were running, or with who, they shot out of the clearing, leaving the Beedrill to call out in triumph and fly down the paths. They wanted revenge, and revenge they would have...

* * *

**MewMewRadish-So, how was that?**

**Bastion-I feel sorry for James.**

**MMR-Nobody asked you. You probably feel sorry 'cause you share a Voice Actor (Eric Stuart totally rocks :D). Oh, and just to clear some stuff up, Togepi hatched early, nobody knows James is mega-rich or he's got a bitch of a fiancée and the Fuchsia Gym is actually _in_ Fuchsia City. I you wanted an anime timeline, it happens just before Holy Matrimony (the best episode ^_^). That episode will be bent and tied in with this story later on, so sit tight while I write! Until next time then,**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**Bastion-Don't forget me!**

**MMR-Yeah, Bastion too :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back! So, here's chapter 4! I don't really have much to say but thanks for the reviews! Oh, and to **_amaya-tama_ **, that's sad that your friend won't watch the episodes. She doesn't know what she's missing when it comes to Holy Matrimony :).**

**Disclaimer:Bastion's in the middle of an argument with the producers of GX (He's trying to get more screen-time), so that means _I_ have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon. There, I said it.**

**Rebecka-What about me?**

**MMR-Well yeah, obviously I own _you_. Now get back in the story! Unless you want me to write you and James a make-out scene in a later chapter... *grins evilly***

**Rebecka-*blushes* Alright, I'll get back in the story!  
**

* * *

Rebecka panted heavily and clutched a stitch in her side. She had _never_ ran so fast in her _life_. Once she could breathe relatively normally again, she took one last deep breath and spoke,

"I think we lost them."

Silence.

"Ash? Misty? Brock?"

Silence.

She turned around and almost had a full frontal cardiac arrest when she realised why she wasn't getting an answer.

"_James_? Why the hell are you with me? Where are the others?"she yelled. He looked up meekly and looked like he really_ did_ have a cardiac arrest when he saw her.

"Eeeee! I can't be lost with _you_! You're worse than Jessie! JESSIE! MEOWTH! SAVE ME!"he screamed at he sky, a bit too melodramatically for someone who Rebecka assumed was straight. Now, she was beginning have her doubts.

"Look, calm down, okay?"she commanded, putting her fists on her hips. He stopped whimpering and looked at her like a lost puppy. She rolled her eyes and continued,

"If we're gonna get out of here, we have to stick together, so for a start, you can stop screaming. Also I don't know what the puppy eyes are for, 'cause there's nothing to beg me for out here."

She suddenly thought of a good way to tease him and decided it may get him to take her seriously. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. He moved back cautiously, right into a tree trunk and she pressed him against it.

"Unless you want a _kiss_, that is..."she whispered seductively and he flushed a furiously bright pink. She moved her face closer to his and his eyes widened as he felt her twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. Both could feel the others breath on their face and Rebecka's lips were dangerously close to James', who looked like he could faint if she got any closer. Rebecka moved in a bit closer and James closed his eyes, before hearing Rebecka giggle and ruffle his hair. When he opened his eyes, she was standing next to him with her hand extended to help him up.

"So, you gonna do what I say?"she asked simply. He nodded and stood up, completely ignoring the hand she offered. She sighed and took out a Poke-ball.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"she called, throwing the Poke-ball up. Pidgeotto appeared in a flash of white and landed on her outstretched arm. It craned its neck up, apparently looking for something.

"Pidgeooo!"

"Okay Pidgeotto, fly around and see if you can find someone we know."

"Pidgeooo!"

He flew off, but in the wrong direction. He flew to a nearby tree and started pecking the leaves and branches out of the way.

"Pidgeotto, what are you doing?"Rebecka called insistently. Pidgeotto completely ignored her and kept moving branches out of the way.

"Pika..."came a weak call.

"Pikachu?"Rebecka cried, running to the tree when she saw Pikachu lying on one of the branches, a pained expression etched across it's face. Pidgeotto cooed and flew off the perform the task she had asked for, leaving her and James to get Pikachu down.

"What do we do?"James asked calmly, strolling over to Rebecka. She smacked him around the head for being 'uncaring' and proceeded to climb the tree. James stood at the bottom calling to her,

"Get down from there, you'll fall and I'm _not_ carrying you out of here!"

James had to admit, he was surprised that he was trying to get her to be careful, but true, he _didn_'_t_ want to carry her.

"Oh, then _you_ can get Pikachu down."she said, leaning her head back so she could see him upside down. He scowled and sat down, playing with the grass while she kept climbing, before taking a hurt Pikachu into her arms.

"James! Catch Pikachu for me will you?"she called down. James looked up at her and shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips.

"James, you _better_ catch Pikachu when I hand him down, or I'll make sure that you never use your arms again!"she threatened. James, not really wanting to lose his arms, reluctantly stood and outstretched his arms. Rebecka slid down the tree a little more, before starting to reach her left arm out towards James, Pikachu lying on it. She could feel her right hand being pierced by the bark, and a trail of blood worked it's way down her arm and into the sleeve of her black cardigan. She tried not to yell when her hand slipped and deepened the gash.

"James... Hurry up..."she breathed, her teeth gritted. James noticed and made a lunge for Pikachu. He grabbed it, but also Rebecka's arm. She cried in agony as the bark ripped her flesh and she crashed to the ground, her head taking most of the impact. Her head was scorching with pain again. She cursed under her breath and realised someone was on top of her. That meant...

"James, get off me!"she screeched, but paused to take in the position. She was flat on her back with her arms bent above her head. James had a firm grip on her wrists, therefore pinning her down, and was on all fours on top of her. James' face was a deep pink and he was frozen in embarrassment.

"I said, GET OFF ME!"she screamed. He stayed motionless.

"Ugh! Hang on... you should have hit the ground! You flipped us over, you self-obsessed freak!"she cried, kicking him in-between the legs. He yelled and fell off her, sobbing and hugging himself.

"Pi-ka-chu?"came a weak call. Pikachu had been thrown off to the side when she fell. Rebecka ran over to him and made sure he was okay, before sighing with relief when she realised he was just exhausted. She reached into her bag and fished out a bottle of water, two sandwiches and a bag of Jelly Tots. She opened the bottle of water and allowed Pikachu to lap a bit up. Her and Pikachu looked at the two sandwiches, before Pikachu pointed to James and said something in Pika-Speak.

"Huh? What about James?"she asked, and Pikachu nodded "Well, I suppose he's gotta have something to eat. He looks starved..."

She stood and walked over to James, who was sitting cross-legged with his back to them, drawing geometric patterns in the dirt. His chin was in the other hand and he looked seriously depressed.

"Hey, James?"she said softly, sitting in front of him. He looked up at her, his eyes pools of sorrow. She felt truly awful.

"I-I'm sorry I kicked you... and called you a self-obsessed freak... I was just mad that... well, you made _me_ take the impact and made my head hurt again..."

"Does it still hurt now?"James asked, looking into her chocolate eyes. She nodded and he apologised quietly. Both sat in an awkward silence while Pikachu watched, sipping the water bottle every so often. He sweatdropped and sighed exasperatedly. He would have to do _something_, or they'd sit there all day.

"Pi-kachu!"he called, causing their heads to snap around to face him.

"Pika!"he pointed at the food and Rebecka gave a "Oh!" before going back over to it.

"James, do you want something to eat?"she called. James looked around and walked over to Rebecka, sitting in a space that made the three form a triangle. She tried to share the food out equally, and it helped that Pikachu had a sweet tooth, as he ate most of the Jelly Tots, allowing Rebecka and James to have the sandwiches. They shared the water out and Pikachu left 2 sweets each for the humans. They decided, since it was getting dark, to try and find some shelter for the night, so set of into the twilight forest with a hyper-active Pikachu. Rebecka regretted letting him have so much sugar, 'cause he bounced _everywhere_. On their heads, off trees, even off a pissed Metapod. Lets just say that Metapod almost evolved into Beedrill instead of Butterfree when he bounced off it. Eventually, Pikachu's sugar-rush came to an end and he fell asleep in Rebecka's arms. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard him start to snore softly. They almost _died _though, when they found a deserted little cave to sleep in. After walking for 5 ½ hours, a cave seemed like a luxury millionaire's mansion. James cheered dramatically when he prepared to finally go to sleep, and Rebecka damn near punched him again for almost waking Pikachu.

"'Night James."

"'Night twerp."she rolled her eyes and scowled.

"I have a _name_ y'know."

"...'Night Rebecka..."

* * *

**^_^ So, how'd you like that? Hopefully the seduction scene wasn't awful (If it was, I've never wrote one before) and if any of you have watched The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Suzumiya Haruhi No Yūutsu), you may notice that Rebecka's description is a lot like Yuki Nagato, and although maybe not for attitude, Yuki _is_ my inspiration for Rebecka. I think James and Yuki would look cute together, but for now, I'm not writing a Pokemon/Haruhi Suzumiya crossover. Maybe I will in the future though...**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here we go with chapter 5! Things are gonna get a bit fluffy now, so... *throws fluffy Pikachu plushies to reviewers* ...Here's something fluffy to get you in the mood ^_^ Oh, and before I forget, thanks to my reviewers for the awesome reviews, I'm so glad you like the story, so this chapter goes out to you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yami Yugi-MewMewRadish does not own Pokemon. She does own Rebecka though.**

**MMR- O_O Why are all the hot guys coming to do my disclaimers? Oh well, not that I have a problem with it *Hugs Yami* Can I have a kiss? :3**

**Yami-... O_O  
**

* * *

The next morning, a pale sun rose into a pastel sky as a lone Pidgeotto rode the wind, trying to pick up it's Master's familiar scent. It called out, and the cry reached the delicate ears of a certain electric-mouse. It's ears perked up at the sound and it fluttered it's adorable black eyes open, giving a little "Pi?" before scampering from a silver-haired girls lap, to the entrance of the cave.

"Pidgeooo!"

"Pi-kachu!"

Pidgeotto flew down to Pikachu, who greeted him with a pat on the wing and a smile, and walked into the cave, over to Rebecka. She was sleeping silently, her head tilted to the left slightly with her legs outstretched and her hands on her lap. To her right, was the blue/purple haired member of Team Rocket, sleeping in pretty much the same position. Pidgeotto cooed at Pikachu, asking if anything was 'going on' with them two, and Pikachu blushed and said he had no idea. He hoped nothing was at least, because Ash wouldn't like it, and he was coming to really like Rebecka. He had to admit though, they did look cute, dittoing each other like that.

"Pidgeooo!"

Pidgeotto flew over to Rebecka and perched on her head. When he was comfortably settled, he pecked her softly, all over her face. She groaned and started mumbling,

"Ugh James... stop kissing me... didn't you kiss me enough when you said you loved me?... Ahahaha! That tickles! I told you not to kiss my neck!..."

Pidgeotto stopped pecking her neck and the two Pokemon stared at each other in disbelief. Was this girl _drunk_ or having a _nightmare_? Okay, scratch the nightmare thing, she was _enjoying_ this. Pikachu was more than concerned now, and with a warning for Pidgeotto to get out of the way, launched a full throttle Thunderbolt at her.

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

Just for good measure, he stretched it across to James as well. The cave erupted with the sound of electrocution and screaming, loud enough to be heard 5 miles away.

**5 miles away...**

"Hey guys, d'you hear that?"Ash asked, looking at his companions. Brock, Misty, Meowth and Jessie all nodded.

"It sounds like somebody's being electrocuted..."Brock agreed. Meowth's ears were more sensitive, and he listened a bit more closely.

"Sounds like a boy and a goirl. Maybe it's Jimmy and the silver-haired twoirp."

"No. James may have the stupidity to get himself shocked no matter where he is, but I doubt the girl's that stupid."Jessie said, putting her hands on her hips and looking in the direction of the sound.

"From what I can hear, it's definitely a Pikachu doin' the shockin'."Meowth shrugged.

"Maybe Pikachu found them then... I hope he's okay..."Ash said sadly. He was missing his beloved friend dearly.

"I hope Rebecka's okay. Her head wasn't healed properly, and if she gets hurt again, it could make it worse."Brock commented. He was more concerned about Rebecka's welfare. Jessie and Meowth weren't really bothered about James. Sure, they hoped he would come out of this place alive, but if he got lost with 'the girl' he _should _be okay. They all managed to pull themselves together, when Misty's head popped out of the tent.

"Guys, have any of you seen Togepi?..."

**Back to the cave...**

"PIKACHU! STOP!"Rebecka screamed through the electric buzzing. Pikachu stopped the flow immediately, realising he _may_ have gone a little OTT.

"Pi-ka-chu..."he squeaked, drooping his ears and shifting his eyes to the floor.

"Awww... Come here..."Rebecka said light-heartedly, opening her arms for Pikachu to jump into. He mumbled apologetic Poke-speak while she stroked his head and ears.

"If you wanted to wake me, you should have just nudged me. But I know you mean well."she laughed softly "Why _did_ you wake me, anyway?"

"Pika."he crooned, pointing at Pidgeotto. Rebecka smiled and called Pidgeotto over, petting him while asking,

"Did you find Ash?"

The bird shook it's head, and Rebecka sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to bump into them somehow... Return, you need a rest."

Pidgeotto disappeared into it's Poke-ball and Rebecka tried to rearrange her mind. If Team Rocket's minds were as messed up as hers now after all their blast-offs, no wonder they always lost somehow. Hm, Team Rocket... That brought her back to the dream she had last night... James said he loved her... he kissed her... he held her close...

Thinking about it now made her feel warm and fuzzy, even though she knew it was too Farfetch'd to ever happen. She even admitted to herself she wouldn't mind if it _did_ happen...

"Pi-ka-chu?"

She stopped daydreaming, realising Pikachu was pointing to her cheeks. She bit her lip and tried to think of something else. He had pointed out that she was _blushing_.

"What's wrong with you? Y-You got a fever or something?"James yawned. Rebecka fell into the ocean with a very hard SPLASH! She completely forgot James was with her. She mentally swore that she had to be lost with such a good-looking guy who she couldn't get too friendly with.

"Yeah, I'm fine."she replied, trying to sound normal. She looked over, and saw James didn't look too affected by the electric shock. He was just ruffling his messy hair, although his right eye did seem to twitch occasionally. 10 minutes later, they were walking down the dirt path, Pikachu bounding ahead, trying to find something that would get them out of there. All Rebecka and James wanted was breakfast. They had stupidly eaten _all_ of Rebecka's food yesterday, and now both were famished. Rebecka clutched her sides and groaned as her stomach yelled at her, demanding food. She could hear James' doing the same, but he was starving all the time, so not making such a big deal of it though. That didn't mean that when he _did _though, he didn't attempt to make a meal out of it.

"Ohhh, I'm going to die! Tell Jessie and Meowth to not forget me. Now go, leave me to suffer at God's hand!"

Rebecka glared at him, lying on the floor in a dramatic death position, holding a rose to his heart. She gave him a reasonable kick in the side, before grabbing his foot and dragging him down the path, ignoring his 'I'll get up and walk' protests. He really wasn't that heavy for an 18 year old guy.

"PikaPi Pikachu!"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

She began to run after Pikachu, still dragging James along the path. Now, he was angry, and began kicking at her arm, but that just made her run faster. He settled on just glaring at her and keeping his head off the ground, and was thankful when she stopped and let him go. He stood and saw they had stopped at a small lake.

"Hey, what's the big deal, drag-"

"James, look over there!"

He followed her finger and saw a little object sitting on a Goldeen's head in the middle of the lake. By closer examination that object became...

"Togepi?"James cried "Why's he _there_? Shouldn't he be with the redhead?"

Rebecka nodded and reached into her bag for Pidgeotto's Poke-ball, when James asked,

"Why not go and get him yourself?"

She huffed and replied,

"Because I'm not going to."

"Ohhh... That time of the month, huh?"Rebecka went a furious pink and shook her head.

"There's no need to lie. I know what happens, you get all huffy and can't go swimming. I know all about, Jessie's permanently on hers with her temper."James nodded factually, earning a smack from the silver-haired girl.

"If you _must_ know, I don't want to get these clothes wet, since they're my only ones."Rebecka snapped. James smirked and replied,

"_Sure_."before pushing her into the lake. She resurfaced with a devilish look in her eyes, and pulled James' leg, toppling him into the lake too. Pikachu watched this, sweatdropping with a smile, while keeping an eye on Togepi. Both teens were laughing, splashing and pulling each other under, enjoying themselves in other words. After Arceus knows how long, they swam to the side, still in a fit of giggles and hugging one another. The Goldeen, and in turn Togepi, swam over to them to tell them in Poke-speak to stop disturbing the peace so much, before swimming away. Just before she did though, Togepi jumped into Rebecka's arms, who handed him to a relieved Pikachu to get dried off. James and Rebecka stayed in their embrace for a little longer, before deciding to get out. Rebecka hopped out first, but just before she did, caressed James' left cheek and whispered into his right ear,

"Thank you."

She then kissed his free cheek softly, giggling when she saw his tickled pink face afterwards. Once James was by himself in the lake, and out of Rebecka's earshot, he touched the place she had kissed and mumbled,

"I'm in _love_."

* * *

**There. Was _that_ fluffy enough for ya? Hopefully you liked the lake scene, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing I decided to write when editing it, 'cause I originally planned for them to get Togepi in a less fluffy way, that would have left out James' last sentence. Also, I apologise for the bad puns throughout, I felt in the mood to put them in.**

**Yami-I must admit, some puns were truly _atrocious_...**

**MMR-I didn't ask _you_, and I haven't got my kiss yet. Pucker up Pharaoh...**

**Yami-*Hugs her into his chest***

**MMR-*Hugs back* That does it. I'm getting Bakura or Jaden to do the next disclaimer. I'll get a kiss out of them... In the mean time, please, please, please review if you haven't already, and Happy New Year to you all! See you in 2011! (I can't believe it's been a whole year since January 1st O_O XD)**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'= & Yami Yugi O_O  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this update has taken so long, but I've been really busy lately! Hopefully this chapter will be good enough for how long you've had to wait, and I really hope it is! Anyway, sorry if James is a bit OOC, I'm not sure, but you people should be able to tell ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jaden-MewMewRadish doesn't own Pokemon, yada, yada, yada.**

**MMR-I own Rebecka and the little twist at the end though!(That _doesn't_ mean skip straight to the end, okay?)  
**

* * *

"So... remind me why we're climbing this overgrown rock pile?"James whined. Rebecka turned and growled at him.

"Will you _hurry up_? I would like to get to the top by the end of this year!"she yelled, whipping around and beginning to climb again. James sighed and pulled himself up again. They had spotted a small mountain near the lake and decided to climb it, to see how to get out of the forest. Well, technically, it was Rebecka's idea. If James had been able to take charge, he would have suggested the 'run around like a lunatic in a random direction, every man for himself' option.

"Come on James, you're almost there!"Rebecka called. James stared in disbelief. How could she be at the top already?

"Quit daydreaming and MOVE!"

Oh. That was why. He slowly reached up and grabbed another rock. And another. And another. And another. And... Rebecka's hand. She groaned and pulled as hard as she could while he pushed with his feet. After a mini rock slide and a little help from Pikachu, James found himself panting on his hands and knees. Rebecka sat beside him and petted Pikachu, muffled squealing coming from her bag. James reached over and unzipped it to see a tiny spiky head sticking out.

"TogeTogePriii!"

"...You put Togepi in your _bag_?"he said, raising one eyebrow. She shot him a 'So What?' look and said,

"Yeah. What did you want me to do, _carry him _up the mountain?"

James ignored her and looked around him. They were on a grassy plain with some boulders stacked on top of each other near the edge. There was also a little pool of water where a few Poliwag resided. It was quite a pretty place, especially with the oak tree in the middle. It wasn't fully grown, but it wasn't a sapling either. Just a nice height.

"Hey James! There's a garden over there!"

He snapped around to see Rebecka standing on top of the rocks, looking over the forest. She was pointing north-west to what was indeed, a garden. An abnormally big one at that too. Just on the horizon, you could see a mansion with what looked like close to 20 floors and a smaller one next to it. Something seemed familiar as James peered at it, but he couldn't tell _what_.

"Wow... that place must belong to billionaires... It looks so posh..."Rebecka whispered, marvelling at the grand estate.

"Yeah... Billionaires..."James said light-heartedly, his mind still going down memory lane, trying to work out why he recognised the estate so much.

"James, give me a hand down."Rebecka said firmly, bringing him back to Kanto. He sighed.

"Fine. Next time, don't go somewhere you can't get down from."he said bleakly, walking over and extending his hand. She grabbed it and carefully slid down the rocks, taking the utmost care with her footing. A Rattata appeared from behind the rocks and looked closely at Rebecka.

"Rattata!"the purple mouse squeaked, before turning on heel and bolting. Rebecka, however, got a shock. She screamed and lost her footing, falling forwards onto a less-than-pleased James.

"Owww... Sorry, are you okay?"she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I would be if you got off me."

"Huh?"She looked down and saw herself straddling James' hips, one hand holding his, the other clasping his uniform jacket. Both flushed and heard an embarrassed "Pi-ka-chu?"

They saw the little yellow mouse sweatdropping and blushing from finding them in this position and was quick to bow apologetically and dash back to Togepi, who was trilling delightedly in the water. He called back over one last time, Rebecka guessing it translated as 'Carry on with whatever you were doing!' She muttered,

"We weren't doing _anything_."under her breath and proceeded to step off her companion.

"What is it with us always falling on each other?"James asked, still lying on the ground. She shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"No idea. It's like we're characters in a fanfiction being written by a crazy author, who's desperate to put us in as many embarrassing situations and positions as possible."

James frowned and proceeded to stand up, brushing his uniform down with his stained gloves. _Stained_? He checked the palm of his left hand, the one Rebecka had been holding a minute ago and saw it was stained with _blood_.

"Rebecka, give me your hand."he said seriously, walking over to her. She looked at him, slightly bamboozled and held her hand up.

"No, the other hand."he sighed, seeing her raise her left one. She winced and slowly raised it, allowing him to see the palm, which was ripped to bloody shreds. The red liquid trailed down her wrist and into her sleeve. James could see a small blood stain at the elbow.

"H-How?"he asked, taking her hand and tracing the outline with his index finger.

"It originally got torn when I got Pikachu, when I was holding onto the bark. It stopped bleeding after a while, but climbing up all those rocks set it off again."she explained. James looked at her with his sorrowful eyes and saw her reach under the bandages around her head, rubbing something sore. He gently lifted the bandages off and saw a bruise on her forehead, concealed mostly by her fringe, and after moving her hair out of the way at the back of her head, saw another bruise. His eyes widened. How could a girl _this pretty_ have so many wounds? Well, being pretty always brought more than it's fair share of wounds. He of all people should know _that_.

"Do you have any more bandages?"he asked. She nodded and walked over to her bag. After a bit of rummaging, she found a roll of them and handed them to James.

"Sit down."

She followed his orders and sat cross-legged on the ground. James knelt behind her and began to unwind and circle the bandages around her head. He made sure they weren't too thick, and that they covered the bruise on her forehead, before tying it at the back in a messy knot. He'd never been that good at first-aid, but this attempt was going quite well, if he did say so himself. He held her mirror in front of her and she nodded, much to his satisfaction. Next, he moved around the front, and with a ripped piece of cloth from his pocket and some water from the pond, he cleaned the blood from her wrist, taking it it gentle, swift motions. He dabbed the mauled skin and Rebecka winced and gritted her teeth. James stroked her hand while dabbing it again, sending shivers up and down Rebecka's spine without realising it.

"Pika."

The Pokemon's voice came from next to James. Both looked at him and smiled as he handed James the bandages. He held her hand steady as James wrapped it up, making a cute little squeal when it was done. He rubbed affectionately against Rebecka's arm, before wandering back over to assist Togepi, currently stuck on it's back and wriggling around like a Caterpie to try and right itself. James chuckled as he watched them and re-rolled the bandages, putting them back in Rebecka's sequinned bag when done.

"Thanks for the help Pikachu!"she called to him. He bowed and blushed modestly as Togepi chased a baby Pidgey behind him. "And thank _you_ James. You really didn't have to."

He blushed and stammered his words out. What was he supposed to say? He didn't really know _why _he helped her...

Rebecka listened to him stuttering and smiled. She reached her hand out and brought James' face closer to hers. James, now on his hands and knees on top of her, was blushing madly and realised his mind wasn't functioning. No matter how much her tried to ask her what she was doing, he couldn't and what happened next sent his head into overdrive...

Pulling his face closer still, Rebecka leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She felt James' cheek become hot in her hand and she smiled into the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck. James unfroze and closed his widened eyes, caressing her lips with his and stroking her silver fringe from her eyes. Pikachu watched lovingly with an excited Togepi, dancing around and trilling it's heart out. Pikachu _knew_ that none of Team Rocket or Ash would take this well_ at all_, but Rebecka and James were clever people. They would find a way to let their love blossom, somehow. James parted their lips and opened his eyes to see Rebecka's hazel ones staring back at him. Her cheeks had a hint of pink to them, while he knew, screw his cheeks, his whole _face_ was pink. Rebecka sat herself up and brought James into a hug, savouring the feeling of their embrace. He was so warm, so cuddly, so... beautiful...

James buried his face in Rebecka's hair, kissing her neck lightly and fondling her hair. He couldn't believe the sensation running through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt... it was amazing...

"I love you..."they said softly, surprising themselves that it was in unison.

"Pi!"Pikachu screamed. Broken from their trances, Rebecka and James looked and saw Pikachu running from a swarm of Beedrill, Togepi singing joyously while being carried above his head. The two humans sweatdropped as more Beedrill appeared from the oak tree, and began to run desperately. They reached the side of the mountain, and sparing no thought for their safety, began bolting down the rocky slope. Pikachu followed behind them, skidding helplessly as Togepi squirmed in his hands. When they reached the bottom, all three fell over, Pikachu narrowly missing a tree, Rebecka a rock and James crashing head-first into a Trainer Tips sign. He yelped and felt the sudden force of being dragged along as Rebecka grabbed his wrist and dashed away, twisting through trees to lose the Beedrill.

"Where are you running too? You're going to get us more lost!"James screamed. Rebecka shook her head and replied,

"I'm heading for that mansion we saw. Hopefully the people there will help us and won't be complete psycho's with all their Better-Than-Thou attitudes and _arranged marriages_."

That's when it all came back to James. He knew where he had seen that house before. It was his own. His own mansion, containing his parents, Growlie, a whole bunch of servants and the _one person_ who scared more than just the life out of him... Jessiebelle...

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD Good enough for ya? XD Anyway, Happy New Year (I know it's late, but whatever) and I've got an important announcement! Now that I'm (sadly) back at school, updates will probably take me longer, since I can no longer sit on the computer all day :( I'll try to update at weekends, but check during the week as well, just in case!**

**Jaden-I know, school sucks doesn't it?**

**MMR-Tell me about it...**

**Jaden-Oh, Yami told me you wanted this... *kisses Radish***

**MMR-...Wow...**

**Mew Mew Radish O_O & Jaden XD ='.'=  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa people, and welcome to chapter 7! I apologise sooo badly for the looong wait, but if it makes you feel any better, you're getting a long chapter! Yes, Chapter 7 marks the start of me using Holy Matrimony in the story! That and school is why this chapter took so long, with me having to get the dialogue correct. Still, no complaints from me, just a great excuse to watch my favourite episode lots! XD**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, especially not the episode Holy Matrimony! Jessiebelle would have waaay more appearances if I did :)  
**

* * *

Ash, Brock, Misty and Team Rocket strolled along the country road. Of course, two people and two Pokemon were missing. Rebecka, James, Pikachu and Togepi.

"Gee, I'm really glad we managed to get out of that forest."Ash sighed. They all nodded and Brock added,

"I just hope Rebecka and the Pokemon are okay..."

"Yeah, well, James will probably be dead. He's hopeless. He'll have died alone, and his corpse will be slowly rotting somewhere."Jessie said vaguely, her hands behind her head. They walked a few more miles, before Ash suddenly said,

"Hey, look, a poster! Missing..."

They looked down and saw a picture of a young boy, no older than 9 or 10, wearing a well tailored suit. His emerald eyes gleamed through the picture and his lavender hair matched his suit well...

"Is that...?"Misty gasped.

"It looks like..."Ash gawked.

"It can't be..."Brock mumbled.

"James?"everyone exclaimed.

'Holy Matrimony!'

"... Bugger."Rebecka panted "My lungs feel like they've collapsed..."

She clutched the stitch in her side and sunk down the mansion's garden wall. Pikachu and Togepi were near by, Pikachu wanting to finally go inside a Poke-ball and Togepi dancing around joyfully, having not wasted a drop of energy. James collapsed next to her, his breathing laboured and his head resting on hers as he regained his air supply. He pondered on the thought of the mansion he was _so close_ to, but had tried _so desperately_ to get away from. He smiled to himself. He didn't know why he was so surprised. Just because he had ran away 8 years ago, didn't mean he would never find his way back there. And here he was. He knew Rebecka's mind was set on getting to the front door of the place, and he didn't really want to tell her about his past. It would cause too much trouble, and although he trusted her, if she knew about Jessiebelle, she would _break_ the door down and kill her with her 'Mega Kick'. He sighed, which was followed quickly by a squeal as Rebecka stood up, leaving him to fall sideways.

"Okay! We need to get up and over that wall! James, give me a leg up!"she commanded. He paused and stuttered at her, twiddling his thumbs and mumbling that he didn't think it was a good idea.

"What? Not a good idea? Nobody asked you, now _do it_!"she said seriously. He cowered slightly and she dropped to her knees, turning her voice and face sweet again.

"Pretty please?"she begged with a pet lip. He looked at her like she was completely tonto, but followed her order when she kissed him softly. She broke off a little early for his liking, but she shook her head when she saw his face.

"Uh uh uh! You get more once we're over this wall and in private. In other words, _later_."

He scowled as she stood on his clasped hands and he boosted her up. Rebecka grabbed the top of the wall and sat on it, before disappearing over the other side.

"James! Throw Pikachu and Togepi over! I'll catch them!"she called, banging on a stone brick to his left to let him know where to throw them.

"Erm... okay?"he replied feebly, turning to the Pokemon. Pikachu was looking defensive, static flaring from his cheeks and blocking a confused Togepi from the Rocket.

"Pikachu, you're gon-"

"Pikachu, you let James throw you, or I'll put you in a Poke-ball and keep you in it for a week! You know I won't drop you!"Rebecka screamed from the garden.

"Pika..."he mumbled, before hugging Togepi into him and letting James pick him up.

"Okay Rebecka, get ready to catch them!"he called, before launching the Pika-ball over the wall. He heard Rebecka catch them and James quickly scaled the oh-so-familiar stone pile and dropped down next to the group. Without any words, Rebecka walked over the well kept lawn, her face showing plain amazement. James caught up with her, waving his hand in front of her face and trying to get her attention. He failed miserably. She kept walking, saying things like,

"It's even better up close." and "It's so _big_.". One particular comment caught him off guard and caused him to snap at her.

"What sort of rich sods live _here_?"

"Hey! I am _not_ a sod!"

He immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"What? This place is _yours_? Why didn't you tell me?"she questioned as they stood in the middle of some bushes, getting a great view of the two mansions.

"I mean holy shi-mfff!"

She was cut off by James' hand slamming into her mouth and being dragged down into his lap as an expensive vintage car pulled up the drive, stopping next to the smaller mansion. The two peeked through the bushes as Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and Meowth stepped out of the car, all wording their astonishment,

"WOAH!"they all gaped.

"It must have a hundred rooms!"

"It's the biggest mansion I've ever seen!"

"THAT IS _NOT_ THE MANSION!"came a voice from inside the car. He appeared to be using a mega-phone from how loud his voice was and he continued as the people stared at him confusedly.

"This little doghouse is for Growlie, the favourite Pokemon of Master James."

"Huh?"they all hummed, as the man continued to speak,

"Behind you there, that building is the Master's mansion."he said calmly, as they group screamed in astonishment and fell over anime-style upon seeing the _real_ mansion.

"Please, follow me..."he said, leading the group through the front door. They all exchanged puzzled glances, following the butler into the grand house. James let go of Rebecka when the doors closed and sat with an indescribable look on his face. It was a mix of confusion, sadness and Rebecka sensed a hint of pity. Dittoing him earlier, she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"_Hel-looo_? Anyone home? Honestly, talk to me and stop looking like your team-mates got hit by a car!"she snapped. He blinked and shook his head, quickly standing up and proceeding to climb the building.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Get down here NOW! Oh for Gods sake... stupid... _bastard_..."she muttered, starting to follow him up the wall. James was about 2 metres ahead of her, and was heading to the roof. Down in the bushes still, Pikachu lowered his ears and bit his lip, completely ignoring Togepi's protests that noises were coming from the doghouse.

"Hey! What are you doing?"Rebecka yelled, now on the roof with James. He was tugging at a loose tile, completely ignoring her and slipped through the hole the tile had left without a word. She scowled and followed him, hearing a yelp when her feet hit the floor. Or what she _thought_ was the floor...

"Get off me!"James' camp voice squealed and she realised she was sitting on his back. She smirked and refused. He huffed and protested about her damaging his perfect posture or breaking his spine, but she just fingered his hair and gave it a sharp tug. She was now more interested in the conversation happening below, provided due to a hole in the ceiling/floor...

**~PKMN~**

"Coffins?" W-was there a funeral here?"Misty gasped upon seeing the said items.

"My Master and Mistress had only one child, a boy name James. This morning his parents passed away and this estate is now his."the Butler said, looking at a family portrait of a young James, holding a Growlithe puppy, with his parents on either side of him.

"Huuuh?"they all gasped.

"You mean that this whole estate is gonna belong to _James_?"Jessie piped in, a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Hehehe, we could be in for some big time dough!"Meowth chuckled, his grin doubling Jessie's.

"What? This place is now personally _yours_?"Rebecka asked, staring in awe at the man she was (still) sitting on. He looked around timidly and said equally as feebly,

"I suppose..."

"It's so frightfully tragic. After Master James ran away, his parents no longer had the strength to go on. Their hearts were broken."the Butler cried, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. Brock, Misty and Ash all looked sorrowful, Ash even holding his hat in respect, while Jessie and Meowth whispered plans to find James and get the inheritance.

"That's so sad..."Misty whispered.

"And now they're... I hope you find James to tell him real soon-"Ash began, but,

"REAL SOON WON'T DO!"the Butler yelled, bringing back his megaphone. "His parents will clearly states Master James must marry his fiancée within 24 hours of their passing away! If not, this entire estate will no longer belong to him, but will be donated to charity!I _must_ find him. At once!"

**~PKMN~**

"We should help look for James."Ash said.

"What? Why should we help _him_, after all the trouble he's caused _us_?"Misty argued.

"He may want to come to his parents funeral. I mean, it's his last chance to say good-bye to them. Also, Rebecka, Pikachu and Togepi might be with him."Brock said, trying to reason out the situation. Jessie and Meowth were still plotting.

"Gee, I didn't think of that. But we'll never find him in just one day!"

"No, NEVER!"

"Careful James! WOAH!"

Two familiar voices could be heard bickering on the roof, and both crashed to the ground soon after.

"Huh?Oh my God, you flipped us over _again_ you _bastard_!"Rebecka screamed, leaping up and getting ready to kick the male up his backside. He cowered and the group already on the ground sweatdropped. Pikachu, who had now finally noticed that Ash was there, ran out of the bushes and into his arms. Togepi waddled out and into Misty's arms.

"Pikachu!You're okay!"

"Togepi! I was so worried about you! Don't _ever _wander off again, okay?"

"Hey, stop that Rebecka! James' parents just passed away!"Brock growled, inwardly delighted that he knew where Rebecka was.

"You think I don't know that?"she remarked, her foot still poised in a kicking motion.

"James, you've gotta come to their funeral!"Ash said, taking his attention off Pikachu for a minute.

"NEVER!"he yelled, before realising Jessie and Meowth had shoved Rebecka out of the way, and now stood glaring angrily at him.

"Look James, we're going to become _very_ annoyed with you."Jessie hissed.

"Don'tcha wanna become the richest guy in da woirld? Ya need to take da money!"Meowth said simply.

"...I don't know... Argh! I feel like my head is splitting! I can't remember anything that's happened!"he cried dramatically, clutching his head and putting on a pained expression. The whole group was convinced something was wrong, but Rebecka knew better, having seen one of these displays before. And just like the last time, she was having her doubts about his sexuality. She may have kissed him, but that didn't mean she couldn't think that he was gay with a fetish for girls kisses.

"What's wrong?"Misty asked.

"Maybe James has amnesia!"Brock concluded.

"Or maybe he's just a drag queen..."Rebecka muttered under her breath.

"It's all a blur to me! I remember flunking out of Pokemon Tech and joining a bicycle gang. I only remember one scene before that..."

James then went on to explain about a dark and stormy night, him and Growlie walking alone and how he collapsed and died, found frozen solid in the morning. Rebecka sat on the steps next to Misty, both girls knowing that it wasn't true as he _wasn_'_t _dead and they knew a similar _fictional _story of by heart. By the time he was finished, the rest of the group were in utter hysterics.

"That's such a sad ending..."Jessie sobbed.

"That poor kid..."Meowth cried.

"I can't believe James is gone!"Brock bawled.

"I miss him!"Ash lamented.

"Piiiiiii..."Pikachu hummed from his shoulder. Misty and Rebecka sighed angrily and yelled,

"JAMES IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

"Ah, that's right!"he exclaimed cheerfully, remembering he _was_ alive. He noticed Jessie and Meowth standing next to him, arms folded, looking like they could kill him. He squealed again.

"I'm all mixed up!"

"Who cares? It doesn't matter what you remember, just take the cash!"Jessie said.

"But James can't get his inheritance unless he marries some girl in the next 24 hours, Jessie. You should know that."Rebecka said factually. She hissed at her and replied,

"We'll fake a wedding and scram with the money."

"That's ridiculous!"he said.

"Ridiculous? Ha! This entire estate will be _yours_!"she said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah!"Meowth buzzed happily, only for James to push him and run away, screaming,

"I won't do it!"

An evil glint came to the other Rocket's eyes and they whispered to each other,

"He's weakening."

"He'll see it our way."

Soon enough, James was lassoed by his team-mates and struggling to escape.

"Let me go! I don't want to!"

In Rebecka's opinion, he was acting like a petulant child.

"Let him go!"she yelled.

"He should be free to decide who he does or doesn't want to marry!"Brock said, backing her up. She blushed slightly at that. What if it came to _him_ having to choose who he married? What if he chose her? She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear Jessie and Meowth telling them to put a sock in it and keep their dumb opinions to themselves, before dragging James off to be clothed in more '_suit_able attire'...

**~PKMN~**

"This is great!"

"These invisible costumes are perfect!"

Jessie and Meowth now wore black costumes, saying they made them 'invisible'. Rebecka thought they must have lost it, as the rest of them could see them like a Metapod in a field of Eevee's. James was dressed in a blue suit and gagged, Jessie controlling his arms, Meowth his legs. He 'walked' up to the door and 'knocked' on it. A "Yes? Coming!" from inside indicated that the Butler was on his way. The door opened and Ash mumbled,

"They won't fool that Butler..."

"May I help you, sir?"

"It's me, James, I've come back."Jessie said, in a very un-James-ish voice. He sounded _way_ too manly. The Butler brightened up and donned his mega-phone once more,

"W-welcome home, sir!"he stammered excitedly, Rebecka and her group falling over anime-style and sweatdropping.

"Your parents will be most pleased to see that you've returned! Please, come in!"

"Thank you!"'he' said as the door was held open for 'him'.

"Huh?"they all wondered, as Team Rocket entered the mansion.

"They wouldn't have fooled me..."

* * *

**Told'ya it was a long chapter! Okay, so Jessiebelle wasn't in that, and I'm sorry if it was badly ended, but I wanted to post it this weekend, and I can't work on it tomorrow, since I'm gonna be out from like 6 am to 9 pm. Also, it was taking me so long and my writing ideas just went splat from how long it was taking. The worst part... I spent 4 hours completing this today, and I'm only 7 minutes into the episode XD. I was like O_O Oh Bugger when I saw :) Anyway, I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter, but until then, Sayonara!**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, Hi! Here's chapter 8 for all you lovely people! I apologize yet again for the wait, but I think from now on updates will come on a Sunday. Keep checking throughout the week though, just in case!**

**Disclaimer & fanservice-I do not own;**

**Pokemon**

**Holy Matrimony**

**James**

**Jessiebelle (Yes, she's in this chapter!)**

**Meanwhile, I _do_ own;**

**Rebecka (Why the hell is my list so short?)**

**As for fanservice, it's been a few chapters since I last did it, so here's a plushie for ya! You can have James, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Bastion Misawa or Jesse Anderson :)**

* * *

James was helpless as Jessie and Meowth controlled him, pushing him through the doors and into the main hall. In the middle, just in front of the oh-so-familiar portrait, were two coffins, containing his parents. He _knew_ he should be distraught and bawling his eyes out, but this seemed to well organised... Something was definitely up...

**~PKMN~**

"Everything is fine now, Masters. Your little boy James has returned home, just as you wished."the butler said calmly.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, it's true! I'm back at _long last_ to get my money!"Jessie exclaimed, putting on her 'James' voice again. The butler moved closer to James, as though he couldn't believe his ears, giving a loud "Huh?" as he went. Jessie, realising the error of her words, grabbed James' head and shook it violently, before forcing him too his knees and correcting herself,

"I'm going to get married, just like it says in your will! And I want cash, not a cheque."she added quickly. James, now kneeling with his hands clasped like he was praying, was positive the butler wasn't buying this, no matter how convincing he looked.

"What's that?"he asked, 'James', his hand at his ear. Jessie laughed nervously and continued to speak,

"I-I mean, I'm only joking of course!"

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, Misty and Rebecka slid their heads around the open door, wanting to know_ what_ the _hell_ was going on here.

"Oh mom and dad! I wish I'd come back sooner!"Jessie exclaimed dramatically, James closing his eyes and sighing through his gag. _Now_ he knew what was going on here. To him, it was all too obvious...

**~PKMN~**

Two faint laughs began to call from inside the two coffins. One was quite deep, the other reasonably high. To Rebecka, it all slotted in.

"Hey... Who's dat...?"Meowth stammered.

"Prepare for trouble!"shouted a moustached man, jumping up from the coffin on the right.

"Yes dear, and make it double!"sang a woman with a Southern Belle accent, rising from the other coffin. Jessie and Meowth immediately freaked out, yet James remained suspiciously calm.

"T-THEY'RE!"Jessie couldn't finish her sentence from shock, so Meowth finished for her,

"DERE GHOSTS!"

Rebecka and the trio at the door blinked to confirm what was happening, shocked and disbelieving expressions all over there faces. James, Jessie and Meowth fell on their backs, as his 'dead' parents began to address him,

"Oh, James dear, we're so happy you've come back home!"his mother said happily.

"And you're wearing a suit."

His father was clearly impressed.

"They're either alive..."

"Or dere real solid ghosts."Jessie and Meowth said, both as bewildered as each other. James was sick of this. Ripping off his gag, he began bombarding his team-mates with the truth.

"They aren't ghosts you furry imbecile! It's just like them to pull a stunt like this to get me to come back home!"

Jessie and Meowth's eyes narrowed and they asked grimly,

"Does dat mean..."

"You really _don_'_t _have amnesia?"

James squealed when he realised what he had just said, and clutched his head, screaming,

"Who am I? Where am I?"in a desperate attempt to get the annoyed Rockets to believe him. His parents seemed to take him seriously,

"Why, you're James and you're about to be married."his father confirmed.

"Hopkins, begin the preparations!"

The butler, now named as Hopkins, obeyed his Mistresses command and with an obedient "Yes." scooped Team Rocket up under his arms and began to run up the stairs, towards one of the many rooms on the landing.

"I've got to escape!"James exclaimed desperately, shooting a pleading look at Jessie. She stuck her nose in the air and replied harshly,

"Oh no, James, you're tying the knot!"

From James' head, Meowth chuckled,

"Heh! Jessie mean you're tyin' da _noose_!"

Hopkins disappeared into the dark room, followed closely by James' parents, laughing harmoniously and practically dancing.

**~PKMN~**

As the butler and James' parents dashed up the staircase, Rebecka strolled into the mansion, groaning as she stretched her back for the first time in about ten minutes. Ash, Misty and Brock were more cautious, but walked in after they were sure the coast was clear.

"That butler must've had some _serious_ muscle."Rebecka said, referring to how he picked up the TRio like it was nothing.

"Yeah..."Ash agreed.

"So this whole thing was a trap so James would get married!"Brock concluded, sounding like he was talking mainly to himself.

"Don't tell me you _just_ figured that out."Rebecka sighed, facepalming when Brock shrugged.

"Come on guys, we need to follow them!"Misty called, already halfway up the staircase.

As the rest of them began to follow, Rebecka's twisted mind began to wonder if Misty was generally interested in all of this, or she had the hots for James. She resisted the urge to fall into hysterics at the thought of James and Misty making out with heated passion. Maybe she could organise it... or maybe not. Her mind finally clicked and she remembered that _she_ was with James. Damn. They would have looked so cute together...

"C'mon Rebecka!"Ash called, already poking his head around the door where James was. Giving one last sigh, Rebecka leaned over and began to eavesdrop again...

**~PKMN~**

Hopkins dropped the Rockets into a large, ornate room, next to a lone chair. To stop him doing something desperate, Jessie and Meowth pushed James into the chair and held him down. Once again, he couldn't speak, this time though, Jessie's hand covered his mouth. His parents and Hopkins stood in front of them, correcting their posture to look of great importance. His father began to speak as his mother fanned herself.

"I'm proud of you. You've realised you must uphold the family traditions."

"As our son and heir, you have certain _obligations_. The most important of these is to marry and continue the family line."his mother explained gently.

"Right."Jessie said, acting like James once more. Unable to keep his silence, James burst out screaming,

"Do I have a duty to be manipulated?"

Jessie and Meowth slammed their hands on his mouth and held him down as he began to struggle.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about."his father said unconvincingly.

"We only want what's best for us- I-I mean, best for _you_."his mother said quickly.

"A man who can't settle down is like a bumblebee without a nose! He'll never sniff the daffodils of life!"his father told him.

"You'll learn how to be a _real_ gentleman, once you marry the right girl. And here she is!"

James' chair was spun around to face the opposite side of the room, where for the first time, everyone noticed a second chair with a young woman sat on it. Her distinctive hair was an apple red, in sausage curls and a flat yellow bow rested in the middle. A fan was drawn just below her closed eyes, but her fuchsia dress matched perfectly with the pattern on it.

"As James' wife, it'll be your duty to change him from a worthless do-nothing into a respectable gentleman. My dear Jessiebelle..."

"As you wish, mother..."came a voice from behind the fan. It resembled Jessie's quite a lot, except she spoke with one of the heaviest Southern Belle accents Rebecka had ever heard.

"_Meowth_! Her voice is catnip to my ears! Now that's what I call a real lady, not a tough, mean, nasty goirl like Jessie!"Meowth exclaimed, blushing under the black veil. A starscreen later, and Meowth had a large bump on his head and spiral eyes, attained by a punch from the 'goirl' in question. Jessie was furious, and muttered to him only,

"I'll show you tough, mean and nasty..."

Back to Jessiebelle, she had now began moving her fan down her face and speaking again,

"My name's Jessiebelle! My only wish is to be your devoted and loving wife and companion, and also, to educate you in our duties as a gentleman of properly!"

Now her fan was snapped shut and her eyes opened. That caused more than a bit of disturbance...

"WOAH!"Rebecka and the twerps couldn't believe it.

"WOAHAAA!"

"SHE LOOKS LIKE JESSIE!"Indeed she did.

"EHIGIHIOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"_Who_'_s that Pokemon_?"

* * *

**Hehe, I'm sticking pretty close to the episode. Kudos to anyone who remembers which Pokemon it is in Holy Matrimony! As for my writing, sorry for any grammatical errors (Let me know if you spot any missing Y's, 'cause that's the faulty key) and I know I missed out a few lines. When James is forced to his knees, I couldn't make out what Meowth said, and I haven't a clue whether Jessiebelle said properly or property. If you know, tell me so I can correct it. And one last note, who likes how I wrote James scream? It took me 10 minutes of listening to a 4-second clip to work out how to write it, and I'm still not happy with it XD.**

**Until next time,**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**Signs out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Oh, I can feel how angry you are at me for such a long time between updates! What's it been, like 2 weeks? *Tuts* I know, I know, but when you have the worst cold you've ever had in your life and a cough that makes your chest and stomach hurt, writing isn't exactly the first thing on your mind. I _still_ don't feel to great to be honest *bangs head down on table* Maybe I should skip school tomorrow and go to the doctor's. Is it natural to have a cold for 2 weeks?**

**Disclaimer:If it makes 4Kids and the guys in Japan any happier, I don't own Pokemon  
**

* * *

"_It's Vileplume!_"

Everyone stared in amazement at Jessiebelle. _That_ sort of resemblance only happens with _twins_... right? Rebecka was so unsure. This was getting so creepy, and she felt so sorry for James, even though she was enjoying the sight of him in a suit a _hell_ of a lot.

"Amazin'! Dat goirl looks just like Jessie!"Meowth said, studying the lookalikes face very carefully.

"How dare you compare me to that wimp!"Jessie hissed, starting another argument.

"Are you kiddin'? You both have exactly da same face!"Meowth told her.

"We do not!"

"Will you two stop arguing, we've got to get out of here _right now_!"James pleaded, his voice still muffled by Jessie's hand.

"Don't be ridiculous! How can we get your inheritance if you don't get married? You've got to go through with this!"

"If ya won't get married for yourself den do it for da team! We're countin' on ya to make us all filthy stinkin' rich!"

Jessie and Meowth were being extremely firm, and as Rebecka watched, she considered his choices. Get married. Be forced to get married. Ditto all other choices. She frowned. 'They shouldn't be forcing him like this, it's his choice who he wants to marry' she thought grimly.

"FORGET THE TEAM! I'm not doing it! I'm not doing it!"James continued to say that while shaking his head and kicking his legs, throwing what seemed to be a mini-tantrum. Rebecka didn't know whether to smile or sweatdrop. No doubt he looked like an idiot, but a cute one at that.

"Is somethin' wrong? Why ever do you keep talkin' to yourself like that James?"Jessiebelle asked calmly, watching as her fiancé fought with 'nothing'.

"Talking to yourself?"

"Meowth and Jessie are right in front of their eyes and nobody notices them!"Misty said, a surprised tone to her voice. Rebecka leaned forward again and began to talk,

"Oh, I don't know, Misty. These are aristocrats were dealing with, they're bound to be better actors than they appear. I think they can see Jessie and Meowth as clearly as us, they just don't want to let them know it..."

For a split second, she watched as James' father's eyes flickered over to Jessie, before going back to the Southern Belle. Rebecka narrowed her eyes, thinking,

'Something is _definitely_ going on here...'

**~PKMN~**

"Say! Here's an idea! Lets go down to the vault and count all the money you'll inherit!"Jessiebelle concluded happily, clapping her hands together and standing. James' two team-mates became ecstatic at the idea, laughing and forcing a stiff James to nod his head. Jessiebelle gave a high pitched shriek, grabbed James by his collar and began to drag him through the door. Only James noticed the twerps and Rebecka, to whom he sent a desperate look. All she could do was bite her lip, before making what was probably the better and worse decision: Follow them.

**~PKMN~**

"After you disappeared, your mother and father were so worried about you, as I was of course. But I knew one day you'd come back to me!"Jessiebelle proclaimed smugly, showing no voice of concern whatsoever as she walked down the steps to the vault, and large pure gold candle-holder in her hand. Behind her, James shook his head furiously and moaned, his speaking attempt once again foiled by Jessie's hand.

"I'm sorry for running away. But everything is fine now that I'm back here with my money!"Jessie yet again spoke for her male counterpart too quickly to realise her words.

"What?"

"I-I mean, back here with you!"

At the top of the stairs, Rebecka and her group poked their heads out of the doorway.

"She can't have just bought that. Seriously, she may have the most idiotic accent and attitude on the planet, not to mention her _clothes_, but she doesn't strike me as a stupid type."Rebecka wondered blatantly as they began to follow again.

"Here we are at the vault! Lets go inside, your inheritance is in here!"Jessiebelle trilled, standing next to a button on the wall. She pushed it and watched menacingly as Jessie and Meowth's eyes glittered up, ready to see the BIG money as they ran in, yelling "Cha-ching!" as they did, but instead...

"What's all dis junk?"

"What kind of an inheritance is this?"

"It looks like a lot of weird gym equipment."

"Don't you fools get it? Jessiebelle tricked you into coming down here!"James cried, breaking free from his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rebecka watching from behind a vaulting horse. Knowing she was there, made him feel just that little bit better.

"... How did they spot us?..."

"IMBECILES!"

A sudden drum beat caused them to spin around to see James father, standing on a platform, a flat drum and beater in his hands.

"Your mother and I are tired of waiting for you to grow up!"

A few harsh notes came from a wooden flute, held by James' mother, on another platform.

"James, it's time to face the music!"

The recognisable crack of a whip brought their attention to Jessiebelle, suddenly wearing a pink leather tailcoat with matching boots and white jockey trousers. Holding a whip in one hand, and talking with a smug and terrifying air to her voice, she said,

"You can't just do whatever you feel like any more! Now you'll obey... Jessiebelle! LET THE TAMEMENT, BEGIN!"

Swinging her whip around her head like a maniac, and laughing like one too, anyone could be scared of her. Especially James. Right now. As Ash, Misty and Brock all watched on if horror, Rebecka was plotting the bitch's demise. Talking and acting all annoying was one thing, but trying to whip and change _her_ little Moltres? That was going _way_ too far.

**~PKMN~**

"I'm starting to like you more dan her Jess."Meowth mumbled, gripping tightly to the sides of Jessie's hat.

"Thanks for the compliment. Hey, get of my head!"

The two proceed to argue, much to James' displeasure. It was at times like this, they needed to see the bigger picture and help him. James noticed his parents surrounding Jessie and Meowth, now mumbling

"They see us!"

"Everything was _fine_ until _you_ opened that big Meowth of yours!"

"Do you take us for _fools_?"his father boomed.

"We just ignored you until you brought James down here to the dungeon."his mother said smoothly. Meowth and Jessie were getting desperate. James could see it on their faces. The Scratch-Cat Pokemon pounded his fist into his hand, exclaiming,

"Now you see us!"

Jessie finishing with,

"And now you _don_'_t_!"

Dropping a smoke bomb, Rebecka heard the two run past her, leaving their male companion to his doom. She saw him coughing and searching frantically, screaming,

"Jessie! Meowth! Don't leave me!"followed quickly by a "Ohhh!" as Jessiebelle slapped him across the cheek. Rebecka's blood boiled. He was supposed to get _married_ to this bitch? No... this had gone too far to call her that... she was an utter _bastard_... Looking back on the scene, Jessiebelle's eyes were sparkly and dreamy, as though she was the happiest girl in Kanto.

"At last, we're together! I'm so... _happy_!"

James then proceeded to demonstrate the most _extraordinary_ example of squealing to _ever_ come from the mouth of a _guy_. Rebecka felt like collapsing. This was the last straw, she was _so_ dumping him now. The evidence of his homosexuality was too great. To be a able to squeal like a 6, maybe 7 year-old girl, he _must_ be gay...

"You won't escape from me again James! Hi-ya!"

Rebecka was brought back to see the bastard cracking her whip at the Team Rocket member. All she could so was listen and watch as he dodged the leather snake and shrieked like an effeminate sissy, not sure whether to feel bad for him or not. It was Ash who noticed James' parents sitting in the corner, sipping at cups of tea and acting calmly and with total sophistication.

"Those two were made for each other, just like you and I, precious!"his father said joyously.

"It's a perfect match."came the simple reply.

"Are those two mentally challenged or something? How is _that_ a perfect match?"Rebecka hissed, indicating James and Jessiebelle. The rest of the group shrugged and returned to the entertainme- I mean torture.

"If you two-Weren't such lousy parents-You'd stop this mad woman!"James howled, running around his parents with the Jessie lookalike hot on his tail.

"Should we try to help him?"Ash asked cautiously, turning to Brock for advice.

"Errr, I don't like to get involved in these family squabbles..."was his reply. Rebecka smacked him over the head and began to make her point,

"Family squabble? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of it! And technically, we _are_ involved, because we've been wandering 'round this place, finding out what's going on!"

"Well, if you put it that way..."Brock said weakly, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Nodding in a Better-Than-Thou fashion, Rebecka peeked back over the gymnastics horse to see her (gay) boyfriend face-down on the floor, the whip bound around his ankle.

"Oh James, I knew you'd fall for me! I choose you, Vileplume!"

"Vileplume!"

The said Pokemon was a blue creature, with enormous red petals covering it's head. Rebecka was sure it had an accent to it's voice. It sounded... unnatural...

"Well, at least now we know what that 'Who's that Pokemon?' thing was about."Misty said blankly, earning a nod from everyone.

"Well, I'm gonna check it out!"Ash proclaimed, pulling out his Pokedex.

"Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen, that cause allergic reactions."Dexter told Ash, his robotic voice no different than usual.

"Now Vileplume! Use your Stun Spore to slow James down and keep him from escapin'!"Jessiebelle commanded, perverted happiness ringing in her voice.

"Oh no ya don't!"cried Rebecka, jumping out from behind the horse and kicking Jessiebelle square in the stomach. Her Pokemon stopped readying it's Stun Spore to run to it's Mistress, now kneeling on the floor, clutching her stomach and groaning.

"Rebecka, what are you doing?"Ash called, following Rebecka with Misty and Brock. James couldn't believe it. Here he was, lying on the floor having watched the girl he loved take out his fiancée. Now not every guy could say that.

"Since you wanted to sit and do nothing, I'm helping."Rebecka smiled, offering James her hand. Pulling himself up, he had to resist the temptation to kiss her senseless as a thank-you for saving him, something he found really hard to do.

"Ahem! Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing? I don't remember inviting street-rats in here."James' mother said darkly. Turning around, they all remembered the extra people in the room.

"Street-rat? You better not have been talking to me you rich bastard!"Rebecka exploded, flailing her arms and kicking her legs as James restrained her, holding her around the waist.

"And what if she was?"Jessiebelle asked smugly, having made a remarkably quick recovery "What would _you_ do about it?"

Rebecka was at boiling point now. She struggled even more against James, who was proving to be stronger than she thought, desperately trying to reach the lookalike so she could rip her hair out.

"Hey, calm down doll..."whispered a smooth voice in her ear. The same person that voice belonged to then dropped a kiss on her neck and lightly nibbled her earlobe, making her blush furiously. If he wasn't careful, Ash, Misty and Brock would see. If they saw, Rebecka would kick him where it hurts.

"If you wish to leave here without a fight, the door is still open."James' father said, motioning towards the open vault doors. Rebecka shook her head from James' slackening embrace, due to the fact he had nodded and tried to run for it.

"James, get back here NOW!"Jessiebelle screeched, grabbing her discarded whip and sending the tip flying for James again.

"What do you think you're doing?"Rebecka screamed, tackling the other girl and starting a fully fledged bitch-fight with her. James sat and watched in amazement, while Ash, Brock and Misty did everything in their power to hold back his parents.

"Hey darling! How would _you_ like to go for dinner tonight?"Brock asked flirtatiously, handing a bouquet of roses to James' mother.

"BROCK!"Ash and Misty screamed in horror.

"That's my mom..."James was scarred for _life_.

"That's my wife..."so was his father.

"BROCK THAT'S DISGUSTING, YOU TOTAL RETARD! SHE'S LIKE 30 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"Rebecka abandoned her fight momentarily to punch Brock before returning to scratching Jessiebelle's face off. Meanwhile, in the corner, a forgotten Vileplume watched in despair as his Mistress was harassed by this violent girl, and decided he needed to save her. Coming out of his hiding place, he began gathering the powder in his petals. He had been told to use Stun Spore, and Stun Spore he would use...

**~PKMN~**

Jessiebelle had never felt better as her fist made contact with the Yankee Thug's cheek. If it wouldn't mess up her etiquette to badly, she should fight more often. A splitting pain seared from her stomach as she was punched there _yet again_. She was going to start coughing up blood soon, she could feel it. Turning to try to crawl to her whip, she saw her Vileplume readying it's attack. Smirking evilly, she instead grabbed her purifier mask and set it over her mouth and nose. Turning back to the street-rat, she saw a look of confusion sweep over her face, as with the other children when her fiancé's parents donned them as well. Laughing maliciously, she stood dominantly over the smaller girl as Stun Spore filled the air. James began moaning about how it was just like last time and she laughed again, seeing just how much it _was_ like last time. Once all of the street-rats and her fiancé were stunned, she removed her mask and smiled.

"Sleepin' like a baby."she said, looking at James "James, I'll make a gentleman out of you yet, even if it destroys us! Oh, Hopkins!"

As if by magic, the butler appeared carrying a knocked out Jessie and Meowth, back in the Team Rocket uniform and visibly ruffled from a fight.

"Yes?"

"Would please get a large broom and sweep up this _mess_? But leave _her_."she said, pointing at Rebecka. She had seen the way James was so affectionate to her. She had seen the kiss on her neck and him nibbling her ear. And she wasn't stupid. If James loved her so much, then she could have a _lot_ of fun with her. A _lot_ of torturous fun...

* * *

**Ahhh, it felt so good to write all of this :) As you can see, Jessiebelle is lot more bitchy than in the actual episode, but when someone takes _her_ fiancé, Hell's gonna go down. Just so ya know, this story _isn't_ going to get all dark with murder and blood and guts if that's what the last sentence made you think. No, this is a _Pokemon_ fanfic you doofus and it's rated T. In about 6-7 years, when I can legally write an M rated story, maybe I'll re-write a few chapters from this, make 'em a bit darker ;)**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=  
**


	10. Chapter 10

***Tuts* Hehe, I'm so bad, making you wait so long... I totally apologise and stuff, but life, Valentine's Day, the half-term break and Meet The Robinsons got in the way (it's a pain to try and watch that film online). Anyway, here's your next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Jeez, it's annoying having to repeat that _every chapter_...  
**

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock and Jessie groaned as they made contact with the hard and cold ground outside James' mansion. Pikachu was frantic in his search to make sure Togepi was okay, while Meowth rubbed his head as he removed it from the concrete.

"Well, like they say, even a rose has it's thorns."Brock stated, referring to the psycho girl they had just met.

"She's more like a cactus..."Misty whined, positive her ankle was twisted.

"If he marries her, James gets his inheritance."

They all listened as James' shrieks could be heard from the vault, mixed with Jessiebelle's laughs and whiplashes.

"If he _survives_ bein' married to her."Meowth replied grimly.

"Hey, where's Rebecka?"Misty asked, noticing the other girl was missing.

"I don't know... Maybe she was kept with James after the fight..."Brock prayed to every legendary Pokemon that Rebecka was okay. If she was harmed, Hell would go down.

"Toge?"

"PiPiPi?"

Togepi and Pikachu now stood looking at the doghouse. A low growling could be heard from inside, and the Pokemon emitting it did _not_ sound happy. The rest of the group turned to watch as the growling became louder.

"Growlithe... Growlithe!"

The door was locked, but the Pokemon was insistent on being let out. A thud and a jolt of the door made it clear that it was trying to break the door down.

"Hey, what's that?"

"PikaPiPikaPiPiPiPiPikaPi!"Pikachu tried and failed to explain to Ash what the Pokemon wanted, so Meowth decided to take over. Sighing, he said,

"It wants someone to open da door of dat doghouse."

"Oh, okay."

Walking over to it, Ash grabbed the handles and began to pull. It was shut tight, and he wouldn't be able to open it by himself.

"It's locked! C'mon, give me a hand here!"

"Sure Ash!"

Everyone, even the Pokemon then began to pull. Misty on Ash, Brock on Misty, Jessie on Brock. Meowth took Jessie's leg with Pikachu pulling on him. Togepi danced happily at the side as he was a little weak and young to be trying to open a door. The humans pulled, and the doghouse Pokemon rammed the door again, the doors flying open and sending the others tumbling backwards. Pikachu grabbed Meowth and left Jessie to take everyone's weight, as the free Pokemon walked over them and set off at a run into the mansion...

**~PKMN~**

The sound of shrill screams and the crack of a whip brought Rebecka back to her body. She lifted her head from the ground and opened her eyes, cursing loudly when her head began to ache. Looking around and remembering what had happened, she shook her head, a bad decision, trying to get the Stun Spore out of her system. She coughed into her hand and glared at it in disgust when she saw it in her hand. She had been so close to that Vileplume... How much had she inhaled to be coughing it up?

"Oh, so I see the street-rat has woken up."

Looking up grimly, she was met with the face of Jessiebelle, her whip in her right hand and the scruff of James' collar in the other. He looked worn out. He had seemingly dodged her whip so far, but he was panting heavily and his clothes were slightly dishevelled. He gave her a small smile and dropped unexpectedly to the ground as Jessiebelle released him. Lunging forward, Rebecka caught him before he hit his head, but he was too exhausted to notice, or to care for that matter. Leaning him back against the gym horse, she kissed his forehead softly before standing and facing the slightly taller girl. Jessiebelle looked like a maniac, grinning evilly at her and running her whip through her hands like a snake.

"So, you think you can take _my_ fiancé? Why would he choose a street-rat over _me_?"she grinned. Raising her eyebrows at her, Rebecka folded her arms and put her finger to her chin,

"Hm, let me think about that... Well for one, _I'm_ not a raving lunatic, _I_ don't chase him with a whip, _I_ don't scare the hell out of him, _I'm _not forcing hi-"

"ENOUGH!"

Rebecka copied Jessiebelle's grin as she saw how uneasy she had become. She looked furious, ready to kill maybe, because she knew what she had been told was true. Fisting a handful of Rebecka's silver hair, she jerked her into a bone-crushing headlock and they started fighting again. James was now out cold from exhaustion, sleeping quietly while the fiancée and the girlfriend bitched at each other in the background. Coming around and standing next to him was Jessiebelle's Vileplume. If he could take out that thug with his Stun Spore again...

He began charging it up, gathering the Spore from his petals and inching closer to the fight. Neither girl noticed him as they threw punches and kicked one another over equipment, hoping to draw blood. Meanwhile, Rebecka's Pokemon sat in their Poke-balls, trying to put up with how much they were moving around. In a split second, her Espeon had had enough. He struggled, and forced his way out of the ball, emerging outside of her bag in a bright white light. It was then he saw a Vileplume, charging up it's attack and about to fire at Rebecka. Letting it's natural instinct kick in, he rammed the Vileplume in the side, knocking it completely off it's feet. The Flower Pokemon pushed itself up again and growled at the Espeon who dared to mess with him. Soon enough, the Pokemon were fighting just like their owners.

Rebecka groaned as Jessiebelle sunk her foot into her stomach, pinning her down against a hard wooden piece of apparatus. Frankly, she didn't _care_ what she was up against, she just wanted to be off it. The wood was digging into her back and Jessiebelle's foot was pushing her down further.

"Eeee!"

"Vileplume!"

The girls watched as their Pokemon fought like them, shoving and slapping each other with utter fury. Rebecka, while confused as to how Espeon got there, was happy he was there at the same time.

"Espeon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Vileplume, use Stun Spore!"

The attacks were readied then fired, both making contact with the desired recipient.

"Grrr, Vileplume, Solar Beam!"

The Flower stood motionless for a second, realising there was no solar power to use for the attack. He saw his Mistress getting angry, and decided it was worth a shot. He began firing up his attack using the light from the light-bulb and praying it would work. Rebecka didn't know what to do as she was forced more and more into the wood, her breathing laboured and painful.

"Eeeee..."a deep growl reverberated from Espeon's throat as his eyes flashed a bright red.

"No! Espeon! You don't know how to use Psybeam, you stupid thing!"Rebecka yelled, sighing and giving up entirely when he ignored her. In Espeon's mind though, he was determined this time. This time, he _would_ do it, and he would kick that Vileplume's ass so badly he would wish he was still an Oddish. A wave of confidence swept through him as he released his attack, multicoloured beams dancing through the air and hitting the other Pokemon square in the face.

"Holy shi-OWWW! Get off me, bitch!"

Rebecka's amazement was short lived as Jessiebelle kicked her foot into her, and Stun Spore was mixed with blood as she coughed it up.

"Okay... You just messed with the wrong street-rat..."

Jessiebelle had no idea what hit her as she was kicked in the head and felt a pair of teeth sink into her wrist. Screaming, she hoped her Vileplume would come to her rescue, but instead, she saw it KO-ed in the corner, a triumphant and pompous Espeon sitting on top of it. The shock of that meant she was caught off guard when she was pushed back into the wall, becoming dazed as her head smashed against it. The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of Rebecka. She turned to face Espeon and smiled, screaming,

"We did it! We did it!"at the top of her lungs.

"And of course you! That was _brilliant_, can you use Psybeam again?"she asked her Pokemon, leaning over him with starry-eyes. The proud Pokemon nodded and flashed his eyes again, and waited for the beams, but they never came. Sweatdropping, he tried and tried again, while Rebecka face-palmed and sighed.

"I guess the best things in life only happen once, huh? Return, we can work on it later."

Espeon retreated to his Poke-ball with seriously dampened spirits, while Rebecka sauntered over to James.

"I can't believe he slept through _that_."she said in amazement, referring to the fight. She couldn't help but smile though. He looked so innocent and cute while sleeping, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks still with a faint pink glow to them. Kissing him softly on his lips, he began to stir from his sleep, mumbling something about Growlie and a treasure chest. Smirking at his nonsense words, she leant back on her heels and felt a large object hit her head. Rolling off to the side, her vision kept blacking out and she swore loudly as she realised the rich bastard had hit her _right_ on the spot her bandages were there to protect. Whether it was her head or not, she was sure she could her footsteps descending the stairs...

Sweeping closer to James, now wide awake and petrified, Jessiebelle began mumbling things like,

"James, it's time for the weddin'..."

He whimpered under her gaze and smooth voice, his eyes shifting between her face and Rebecka, lying on the floor next to him, somewhere between sleep and reality...

"GROWLIE!"

"Growl!"

A Growlithe jumped over the horse and in front of James, whose face lit up immediately.

"Growlie!"he exclaimed, overjoyed to see his old friend.

"Aw no! Now who let you in here? Vileplume! Get rid of this horrid thing!"

Jessiebelle realised the error of her words when she turned to see her Vileplume still fainted in the corner. Hissing, she reached for her whip and lashed it forward at the Growlithe.

"Run Growlie!"James screamed, fearing for his Pokemon. Growlie unleashed a Flamethrower at the psycho, burning her, before turning on heel and picking James up. He made to run for the door, before noticing Rebecka fluttering her eyes open and shut, as if she wasn't sure whether she was awake or asleep. Running over to her, he dropped her over James and ran up the stairs, leaving Jessiebelle screaming for him to come back. Trying to find the quickest way out, Growlie ran through one of the 14 drawing rooms of the house and jumped through the window, feeling Rebecka almost slide off him. He panicked and tried to shift her weight over, but James' arms caught her before she left him for the ground. As he ran closer to his doghouse, he called ahead to the talking Meowth, telling them to go inside. As he ran though the doors, he heard his Master breathe a sigh of relief, cradling Rebecka in his arms, knowing, for now at least, he was safe...

* * *

**Okay... chapter over people! :) Now, when will the next chapter be? That is an excellent question! Probably not in about 3 weeks, but it depends on how bone-idle I feel. Which lately, is a lot ;)  
**

**Mew Mew Radish =-.-=**

**P.S. When James was mumbling as he woke up, he mumbled something about a treasure chest. As long as you've watched The Treasure is All Mine!, you'll know what I'm referencing ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya peoples! Good to see you again! I'm afraid though, I bring some bad news. This, is the final chapter. I'm so sorry I couldn't have given you more notice, but when I finished writing the 10th chapter, I honestly thought I could put another 2 chapters down with the plot I had left, as well as the rest of the episode. Anyway, the final chapter is here. Thank you so much if you've stuck with me to the end, or even if you've just found the story now with a 'Complete' sign on it. Now, here goes the final disclaimer...**

**Final Disclaimer: Mew Mew Radish does not, has not and will not own Pokemon. She does not own the 'Screw the rules' joke from Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged either. Rebecka, her first and darling OC is the only thing she owns from this story.  
**

* * *

"You saved me Growlie! Thank you!"

The Growlithe in question was overjoyed to hear those words, and with a growl of understanding, licked his Master's face.

"Stop it Growlie, that tickles!"

"Brock, I'm _fine_."

"Rebecka, you're _bleeding_."

Rebecka huffed as Brock wrapped more bandages around her head, tracing the faint outlines of the gashes in her hand. They had healed quite nicely actually.

"And anyway, how come _I'm _the one sitting on the floor if I'm _bleeding_?"

It was true. Everyone was seated save for her, although Jessie had decided to lean against Meowth's chair.

"Oh, quit complaining twerp. So James, that fiancé of yours is truly despicable."

"Toldja she's just like Jessie."

As Jessie and Meowth began to quarrel, Rebecka felt a sharp tug confirm her bandages were on properly. Standing from the floor and smiling, she sat herself on the sofa between Brock and Misty and relaxed back on the soft fabric.

"She's the reason I ran away from this estate, what a rotten day..."James said with a sigh, drifting off into his past as he explained about how Jessiebelle had wanted to change him and make him more of a man. Rebecka couldn't have cared less, and maybe manning him up a bit would do him some good. After all, _she_ was still convinced he was gay with a fetish for girls kisses.

"Ever since I was a kid, I hated how upper-class society had rules for absolutely _everything. _Jessiebelle is so rich, and marrying her would be the worst mistake of my life! Growlie is my only real friend on this stuffy estate."

He smiled as he petted his Growlithe, earning a nudge of affection.

"I always wondered what it would be like to grow up in a place like this."Misty said thoughtfully, staring into space with glassy eyes.

"Who woulda thought bein' rich could be such a bummer?"Meowth wondered aloud.

"Have you honestly _never_ watched a typical film with a rich kid as the main character? They _always_ have everything they could ever want, money mountains, big houses, etcetera, etcetera, parents who don't give a damn about them, some arranged marriage to a psycho, no friends, a pet who thinks the world of them and vice versa."Rebecka said, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. James sweatdropped slightly and said,

"You've been watching too many movies."

"Have not! Look at you! You're the perfect example of what I just said!"

"That means he's got some secret love too! It's stereotypical in films like that!"Misty sighed dreamily, going all mushy at the thought. Rebecka cocked her eyebrow at her.

"Sounds like _someone_ is getting a little too hopeful. You haven't got a crush on _James_ now, have you Misty?"

Both James and Misty flushed a bright red and Rebecka began to laugh, much to Misty's annoyance. She piped down under the girls intense glare, not wanting a mallet to the head, or for James to faint as the ginger was so accurate about the 'secret love'.

"Aaaaanyway..."Rebecka began, trying to move the conversation on when,

KABOOM!

Jessie and Meowth dived forward just in time as a huge hole was blown in the wall, sending the chair Meowth had been sitting on flying into the horizon. As the dust cleared, everyone save the near-killed Rockets leapt to their feet, Growlie and Pikachu wary and ready to attack.

"My sweet James, you can't escape me!"

"Oh God..."

"Leave me _alone_!"

Jessiebelle stood proudly, hands on hips with her Vileplume in front of her, evidently having been the one to destroy the wall.

"How the frig did you get up here? We're on the top floor! That's just defying the laws of physics..."Rebecka exclaimed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Screw the laws of physics, I have money! Now Vileplume, stun them to sleep, just like before!"

"Vileplume!"

The Stun Spore shot towards them, glittering in the sunlight as Rebecka reached for her Poke-balls. Pulling Espeon's out of her bag, she stared at it momentarily, missing Growlie burn away the spores and Ash ready Pikachu for an 'Electric Shock' attack. '_Funny_' she thought, '_I've never heard of that attack before..._'

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

The electricity hit the flower square in the chest as Growlie released another Flame-Thrower. The Pokemon was engulfed in flames right before Jessiebelle's eyes, and she squealed, turning on heel and bolting from the room with her Vileplume in tow.

"Keep away from me! You horrid thing!"

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as Rebecka ran over to the hole in the corner, pocketing her Poke-ball as it was no longer needed.

"We. Are. On. The. Top. Bloody. Floor."she muttered in disbelief, watching as Jessiebelle continued to run. Looking down at the ground, a good 50ft below, she shook her head and wondered how she survived the fall.

"Hey Rebecka! You gonna come away from there? You might fall!"Ash called, hugging Pikachu to him. She turned to face him and smiled, flickering her eyes momentarily to James and flashing him a grin too.

"Suppose."

"Growl!"

"Toge-TogePrrriii!"

Everyone turned to look at Growlie, and a very flustered Togepi. Growlie had a firm hold of Togepi's middle, the only thing to stop it falling as it tried it's very best to pull something from the corner of the hole. Picking Togepi up, Rebecka noticed it was holding a leather snake. Or rather a whip. _Jessiebelle's_ whip. It extended pretty much all the way to the ground, explaining her escape, and she carefully extracted it from the baby's hands before handing him back to a thankful Misty.

"You've really gotta learn to take better care of him, y'know that? First you get him lost in a forest, _alone_ might I add, and now you almost let him fall to his death? I think I'd give him 2, maybe 3 months with you before he meets his demise."

She glared at her, and Rebecka was taken back about 45 minutes with that glare. It matched Jessiebelle's as she kicked her stomach in, and tortured James with her whip... An evil smirk swept her features as Rebecka slid down the whip to the ground and gave it a hard tug to release it, before setting off at a run in the direction Jessiebelle ran in.

"R-Rebecka! Where're you goin'?"Ash called in disbelief.

"I've still got a score to settle with that bitch!"were her last words as she disappeared into Jessiebelle's dust cloud, a whip in her hand and a psycho idea in her head...

**~PKMN~**

Jessiebelle bent over, clutching her sides and panting like a dog as she finally lost sight of the mansion. How _dare_ that Growlithe burn her _and_ her Vileplume like that! Once James was her husband, she'd put that damned Growlithe in a water tank, and let his master watch as he drowned...

Next to her, Vileplume had expired on the ground, clear burn marks etched into it's chest. Returning it to his Poke-ball, she turned and looked in the direction of the mansion, a pitiful look on her features. Why must marrying James be such a struggle? Ever since she had first met him 8 years ago, she had felt a connection between them. When he ran away, she realised she was in love. And now, all those years later, he returned... in love with a street rat... How could a commoner compare to _her_, Jessiebelle Eliza Sinclair? No matter though, James couldn't escape. He _wouldn't_. James _would_ marry her, and then she would take her revenge on the street rat...

"Hey! Stay... Stay right... where you are... and drop the gun..."Jessiebelle turned around in disbelief to see the said person behind her, on her knees and clearly out of breath.

"I don't _have_ a gun."she spat. Raising her eyebrows at her, Rebecka replied,

"Yeah, I can see that. It just sounds totally awesome, right?"

Looking down at the grinning girl, Jessiebelle shook her head and started to walk away from her, heading back toward the house.

"And just where d'you think _you're_ goin'?"

Rebecka did an uncanny impression of Jessiebelle's accent to say the least.

"I'm goin' back to find James. Nothin', includin' you can stop me marryin' him."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that..."

The Southern Belle ignored her and continued to walk, as Rebecka reached for her Poke-balls. Releasing all of her Pokemon, she grabbed the whip tied around her waist and lashed it at the ground, letting the cracking sound reverberate through the trees of the privately owned forest. The Belle spun around, alarmed at the sound.

"W-Where'd you get that?"she stuttered, pointing at her whip.

"You left it _hanging_ around. Now, I'm afraid I can't let you leave and marry James. I also need to take my revenge for what happened in the vault. And I suppose, there's also 'cause you destroyed part of Growlie's doghouse."

"What do you _mean_ you can't let me leave?"she hissed, glaring at the younger girl, her eyes flickering between the leather-bound snake and her.

"I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt... Pidgeotto, use Tackle! Teddiursa, Fury Swipes! Espeon, Psyb- No, screw that, use Shadow Ball!"

The attacks were launched directly at the cowering girl, and along with the crack of a whip, echoing from the forest were the mixed sounds of screaming and a maniacal laugh...

**~PKMN~**

"I wonder where Rebecka went..."

"Yeah, she sure has been gone a while..."

"Twerps, it's been about 20 minutes."

"So?"

Ash and Jessie continued to bicker as they walked down a tall stone bridge, toward the gates of the mansion. After all that had happened, they were _so_ ready to leave the place.

"Hey Jess, where'd Jimmy go?"Meowth asked his partner. His answer was a shrug.

"I think I saw him walk off with Growlie, but after that I don't know."Brock said, looking up at the sky as he did.

"RUN FOR IT!"

A silver, black and blue blur zipped past them, running at full blast down the bridge. Rebecka.

"Hey Rebecka! Why're you runnin' so fast?"Ash called, smiling slightly at her antics.

"BEEDRILL!"

The groups faces darkened as the glanced behind them, the sound of buzzing becoming more and more apparent. Sure enough, a whole swarm of Beedrill were hot on their trail. In all the panic, the group were soon following Rebecka's lead, legging it in a most undignified fashion.

"Hey, come back here! Please won't y'all help me find my beloved James? And get my revenge on that street-rat?"

Much the the utter dismay of everyone, a dishevelled and limping Jessiebelle tagged along behind them, just in front of the Beedrill.

"GO AWAY, BITCH!"was Rebecka's exasperated answer. She moaned as her side began surging with pain. She couldn't keep running much longer...

"Hey Rebecka!"

"James?"

She skidded to a halt and looked up, grinning widely when she saw James, changed into his Team Rocket uniform. He was in the Meowth balloon, extending his hand towards her. Grabbing it and pulling herself up and into the basket, their friends on the ground exchanged confused glances. Why was he helping _her_?

"How'd you manage to get yourself into this mess? Beedrill _and_ Jessiebelle?"he arched his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I started taking my revenge on Jessiebelle in the forest, but her screams and the whiplashes attracted the Beedrill's attention. Anyway, where'd you get the balloon from?"

He laughed and said,

"Since she couldn't think of a good way for me to find this, Mew Mew Radish gave it to me in exchange for a hug."

Rebecka looked as confused as their friends on the ground as she slowly nodded.

"Anyway... you know when we were at the walls of the mansion and you said we could finish what we started later? Well... it's later... so..."

He blushed and looked up at her shyly, his eyes glimmering in the sunset. Smirking, Rebecka looped her arms around James' neck and drew his face close, his arms encircling her waist.

"I suppose you _have_ been through a lot, haven't you? And how can I say 'no' to your face anyway?"

He giggled softly and locked his lips with hers, gradually pressing his lips in deeper and pulling her closer as the balloon drifted away from the bridge. Ash, Jessie and co. fell face forward at this shocking development, scrambling to their feet and continuing to run milliseconds after as Jessiebelle and the Beedrill drew nearer...

"_And so Ash dashes away from the magnificent estate, eager to continue his Pokemon journey, but has our hero learnt anything valuable during his visit? Well, maybe."_

"YOU'RE NOT RUNNIN' PROPERLY!"

* * *

**And there you have it. My first multi-chapter story. Completed. I hope you've enjoyed my story, and that you'll check out some of my other stories too. Also, this is my last chance to ask, please review! I _know_ there are people reading this, who have favourited and not reviewed, so please! *pouts***

**Also, take the chance to review as a chance to get involved in my poll. I have plans to make a sequel to this story, I have the plot down the the very last detail. However, I'm not writing it unless I know people will read it. Review, and you shall be rewarded :)**

**HOWEVER- should I write the sequel, it may not be posted for a while. Now I have finished writing this story, I have more time for my Ryou BakuraxOC story. I won't plan to publish it until that story is finished, as I've found juggling writing chapters for 2 multi-chapter stories kinda difficult d:**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and,**

**This is Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**Signing off,**

**For the final time.  
**


End file.
